


precinct pic

by lizeeeee



Category: Castle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, precinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!</p><p>the 12th team being all goofy just like they know, taking a picture of them all</p>
            </blockquote>





	precinct pic

The team of Heat News magazine contacted a bunch of castle fan-artist to do a calendar and I was one of the lucky ones to get asked ^^  
I did the 12th team being all goofy just like they know!  
here's the download link for the calendar and wallpapers of each month ^^ -> http://castle-theoldhaunt.fr/heatnews/download/

progress gif: 

I hope you like it ^^ my art blog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
